Beta cells of the pancreas produce insulin, which is required for cells to take up glucose. Under normal conditions, blood glucose levels rise after eating, triggering pancreatic insulin release. However, in subjects with insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (type 1 diabetes (T1D)), beta cells are damaged by autoimmune inflammation, leading to an insufficiency of insulin. In contrast, subjects with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (type 2 diabetes (T2D)), have normal or high levels of insulin, but a resistance to insulin in peripheral tissues. Beta cells are not able increase secretion of insulin to overcome this resistance. Apoptosis of beta cells occurs in both type I and type II diabetes. Therapies for both T1D and T2D include those that require strict dietary regimens and/or drugs that are often not well tolerated long term, both of which make adherence to these therapies challenging for patients. Thus, additional and/or alternative therapies are desirable.